You're my lucky one
by ithegirlonfire25
Summary: Marley's got the biggest crush in none other than Jake Puckerman. She's helpless as she knows he'll never date someone like her. But things can always change and surprise someone, can't they? Mostly Jarley with Jitty & Martana bromance and mentions of Brittana. R&R :)


**Hiya people, I'm back with some Jarley love because these two give me so many feels it's not even okay. It's mainly endedsosuddenly (on tumblr) 's fault and this is like a present for her, you better enjoy this one bitch. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to its creators & Fox, nothing is mine but this plot.

* * *

**You're my lucky one;**

Marley was snapped off her daydream abruptly by her history teacher, he had walked up towards the spot she was sitting in and had raised his voice to a considerable level as he was personally referring his latest question to her. She groaned, being slightly annoyed at this, since her daydream with Jake Puckerman was much, much better than listening to the boring and non-ending Second World War. Her teacher was currently eyeing her with a not so nice look and waiting for her to answer a question she hadn't even heard; the blood instantly rushed up to her cheeks, turning them bright pink. The brunette opened her mouth to formulate a lame apology for having such a bad behavior towards his subject and not paying any kind of attention when a sweet yet annoyed voice cracked the silence that had been formed.

"It was in 1917, Mr. Carson. That's when the Russian Revolution happened; making Russia abandon the war as they had to deal with internal problems." Marley turned around to meet Kitty Wilde's hazel orbs staring right back at her for a second just before darting her gaze towards their teacher, who had a pleased smile as finally someone was listening to the lesson he was explaining. "Congratulations, Miss Wilde. Correct as always." Mr. Carson said, somehow sounding less annoyed than he was before yet he sent Marley a warning look since she didn't answer his question right and was caught off daydreaming rather than focusing on class. The young singer looked down shamefully and from the corner of her eye could see how Kitty flashed their teacher a smile that was most likely to be fake, and how the blonde cheerio stared back at her nails and typed quickly something onto her iPhone. Marley shook her head and made a big effort on focusing on the boring class and was relieved when the period was over as she stood from her sit and gathered all her belongings; she noticed how Kitty was eyeing her and typing on her phone every now and then. The naïve brunette furrowed her brow; Kitty Wilde, cheerios captain and the most popular girl of their grade was looking at her _and _had saved her from Mr. Carson's sharp words if she hadn't answered that question. Marley couldn't help but wonder why; Kitty hated her guts just as much as the feisty blonde hated the Glee Club and all the losers in it. Then a thought clicked onto her mind, what if she was setting up another public humiliation for her? She was no stranger to being greeted by a cold slushy thrown at her face.

Marley shook her head to stop overthinking everything as she started walking rapidly towards her locker or she'd be late to her next period. Just as she was about to get to her locker and get her next period's books she was met by a pair of dark brown eyes that held so many things mixed in the amount of deepness on those orbs. The singer's breath was caught on her throat as Jake Puckerman smiled at her, and oh boy, she could swear that was the most amazing smile that had ever been thrown her way. "Hey Marley." Said girl was brought back into reality as the reason of her constant daydreaming was now face to face to her. "Uhm, h-hey Jake." She managed to answer quick enough to not let him know that she had been into Jakeland, _once again_.

"Here, let me help you with that." Marley heard him speak and the next thing she knew is that the boy had taken her books from her grasp and was now carrying her stuff as he was smiling at her as well. "Come on, _Marls._ We have Glee Club now." He beamed at her and the singer could swear her heart skipped two or three beats at Jake's cute beaming. She was pretty much far too busy trying to control her breathing and playing it cool than she didn't answer at all, just nodded and began walking at the same pace as Jake, biting her lower lip as they went.

"Kitty was staring at me today in History." The brunette furrowed her brow, not quite sure as to why she had mentioned the blonde cheerleader and to Jake of all people, but that incident –if you can even call it like that- had been in her mind all day. She was too busy kicking herself mentally at her poor tries into having a normal conversation with Jake instead of saying stupid things that she didn't see that the one Kitty Wilde had walked up to them and was now raising her eyebrow at her. Marley stopped in her tracks and looked between alarmed and shocked –or both- at Jake revealing to the blonde HBIC what she had just said a couple minutes ago. At that moment, the singer's brain was over collapsed due to the mostly awkward situation that was happening at that moment and when something clicked in her mind. "_How did I forget?! Jake and Kitty are dating…" _Stating that, even if it was just in her mind brought pain to her heart as she looked between them both, the sparkle in her eyes disappearing while sadness waved over her body.

"Quit talking about me, freak" Kitty snapped at her, sounding almost bored though. Marley grimaced, feeling the pain that the cheerleader's words always set into her; she never understood why she hated her so much. Before the brunette could answer the blonde's statement –not that she was going to, she wasn't stupid- Jake cut off her trail of thoughts as he scolded the new captain of the cheerios. As Kitty didn't mind nor she snapped back at him with her vicious words reality set itself clearer and more painfully onto both Marley's brain and heart. "_They're obviously dating._" She thought bitterly to herself as she bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. She then realized that Jake was still carrying her books, and that wasn't exactly the smartest choice if the blonde cheerio was right there as well.

"Hey Jake, uhmm, you're still carrying my books…" The singer began saying, as she looked at Kitty, scared of how she would react at her words and the actions happening in front of her. "And I don't think that's- appropriate.. Since, uhmm, Kitty's- she's your girlfriend and-" She was cut off by the blonde in question huff and Jake's laughter, she didn't know what she had said that was so funny though.

"Marls, hey, it's alright." He smiled at her with his traded mark smirk that made Marley's legs become jelly and her heart to melt away. "Kitty and I are not dating, I mean, that would be sick." He chuckled lightly and touched the brunette's forearm, who just kept looking between confusedly by what was happening.

"Ew, Mystery Meat, ew. The fact that you thought that three-nippled Oreo and I were dating makes me want to vomit." Kitty huffed loudly; grimacing at her own words like Marley had mentioned hell and Satan in the same phrase. The brunette was dying on the inside though, knowing that they weren't dating made her so happy –not that she would ever get a chance with Jake-. Jake, once again, interrupted her thoughts. "Why did you think that KitKat and I were dating, Marls?" The singer heard the blonde growl at the boy for what she supposed, was the nickname he used on her. "I- I don't know…" Marley trailed off, unsure on how to explain herself. "I mean, you two seem close and- uhmm, you scolded Kitty for her mean words and she didn't snap at you- I, I thought that..." She didn't want to finish that phrase so she left it hanging on the air as she looked at her feet that now seemed like the most interesting thing in the hallway. She could almost feel how the captain of the cheerios was rolling her eyes at her; she, however, looked up when Jake placed his hand delicately on her chin, lifting it to make her lock eyes with him.

"It's alright, Marls." He smiled at her. "KitKat and I are best friend, we've known each other since we were in diapers." He chuckled, explaining the nature of his close relationship with the blonde cheerleader who was staring at her nails in that moment. "My mom used to work at her house so she took care of me and Kitty while she also cleaned the house and that stuff." Jake scratched the back of his neck, unsure as to how Marley would take his words, he was always sensitive about how they weren't the richest on town or how his mom had to clean other people's houses or be a waitress or stuff like that to be able to pay the bills; though deep down he knew that the singer would never judge him by his past, that was something he had always liked of Marley. "Plus, little Kitty Cat likes someone else." He grinned cheekily as Kitty shot daggers at him for it. Marley giggled at it but stopped right away as she knew she better not push her luck and not piss off the cheerio, who for the brunette's odd luck had ignored her giggles and was now trying to vanish Jake off the face of the Earth with her gaze. The boy playfully ignored the blonde and touched the singer's arm to get her full attention on him. "She likes our pretty quarterback that also happens to be on Glee." He grinned, obviously amused by all of this. Marley looked over at Kitty to see that her cheeks were red by now –though she wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or pissed off-.

"You like Ryder?" Marley innocently asked, not wanting to make the blonde start yelling at her or anything. Kitty looked at her and she half closed her eyes, inspecting her expression, ready to jump onto her mean words if the case was given; though luckily for the naïve brunette, she didn't. "I mean.. why don't you ask him out? You're popular and- uhmm, y-you're really pretty, Kitty." She wasn't sure what had taken over her to actually spill those words towards the girl that had made her life a living hell during school. Maybe it was the fact that she and Jake were best friends and Marley just wanted to be on Kitty's nice side if she was ever going to get a chance with the guy, apart from the fact that she was sure that the blonde had a more human side on her too.

Kitty was actually left speechless at Marley's sudden outburst towards her so she remained silent, her already reddish cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red as the time passed by. She finally huffed at both Jake and Marley. "It's none of your freaking business, you freaks." And with that she turned around on her heels and marched down the hallway, not daring to look back at them.

* * *

Marley sat on her little yet warm room, staring off at her blueish walls that rivalized with her own baby blue eyes. She bit her lower lip as she thought about the information she had just discovered the day before, Jake Puckerman wasn't dating McKinley's newest captain of the Cheerios at all, which made Marley's heart skip a beat. Though it wasn't like she was going to be asked out by the badass resident anytime soon, why would he go out with her if he had every single female at their school waiting in line for him? She shook her head and moved up to start doing her Algebra homework, which she wasn't looking forward to and her mind wandered off as to how Jake would always help her with some of the equations she didn't know how to even start to resolve. Still thinking about the boy she took her textbook from her backpack and a little note fell from inside of it which caused the brunette to frown in confusion. Marley took it in between her now trembling hands as she realized to whom the handwriting belonged to. "_Why was Jake writing a note for her." _She unfolded the little piece of paper carefully and proceeded to start reading the short message but that held quite significance for the singer.

_Marley,_

_I was wondering if you would want to meet up with me, I gotta show you something. _

_Meet me next to the football field tomorrow after glee club._

_ -Jake_

The brunette was re-reading the note over and over again trying to figure if this was really happening and the boy was asking her to meet up with her; and suddenly it hit her that he did, and oh boy, she was thrilled about it. What would he want to show her? She hoped it was something really nice, and knowing Jake it was surely something really sweet. She then started panicking about it, she had never been close to any guy and the fact that now the boy of her dreams was going to be meeting up with her made her both happy and nervous in quite high amounts. She sighed, she really wished she had a female friend to talk about these things and ask for advice but sadly she didn't have one. Sure she was friends with the Glee Club, and Brittany, Sugar and Tina were nice but they weren't close. Unique wasn't indeed a girl even though Marley was the closest with him- or her, ignoring that fact the singer didn't want to bother the other diva about Jake since she knew that Unique didn't like the resident badass that much. Kitty was obviously off the list as well, she wasn't even sure if they were friends or not at this point. A name popped onto her mind a second after it, she had Santana's number. The older girl had mentored her for Sectionals but the brunette sent all their work to the trash bin when she face-planted on stage due to not eating, a bitter sensation waved over her, making her eyes burn with tears. She sniffled and dared herself not to cry anymore over it, it would never happen again, she promised to herself and her mom that it would never happen again. Marley took a deep breath and reached for her phone and looked on her contacts list for Santana's name.

"**Hey Santana, uhmm, are you busy right now? -Marley"** The singer typed and pressed send, she fidgeted with her fingers, still being quite nervous about her upcoming meeting with Jake and for being texting the Latina now, they weren't friends after all.

Her phone beeped on her lap and Marley quickly took it and opened the new message. **"Hey little Rose, nope. Waddup? –S"** The brunette wasn't sure how to aboard this theme though, she struggled for a couple of minutes, staring at her phone but not writing anything to finally answering to Santana's text with the blunt truth. **"Jake asked me to meet up tomorrow and I'm literally dead! I'm really excited** **about it because he's just so dreamy but I'm so nervous as well, ugh." **The younger girl typed, sounding almost way too excited about it and feeling embarrassed as she re-read what she had just sent to her former mentor. She covered her face with a hand until her phone beeped again signaling she had a reply. "**Woah there Marley, calm down**. **So you really like him, huh? He better not be an ass like his brother or I'll go all the way to Lima to kick his ass." **The singer couldn't help but chuckle at the message, she had been informed about Santana's 'going all Lima Heights' behavior when she was still at McKinley and the fact that she was willing to kick Jake's ass for her was really nice. Even though she wouldn't let the Latina harm the boy but it made her smile at the thought. She shook her head, still wearing a smile on her lips and typed a reply. **"Yes, I think I do, yeah. Jake's really sweet, he wouldn't want to hurt me! W-What do I do, Santana?"** She had no idea of what to do when it came to dates –not that her meeting with the resident badass was a date but still- because she had never been asked out in one. Marley nervously waited for an answer that could at least help her out with one of her million problems. She started biting her nails distractedly while she laid on her bed, wondering what Jake wanted to show her tomorrow. Her phone beeped and she grabbed it quickly. **"Alright little Rose, listen to Auntie Tana here. Show him that you're a strong independent woman and he can't use you and dump you, alright? Show him you're interested and let him see how much he would be missing if he lets you get away. Got it?"** The naïve brunette was actually speechless at Santana's words, at how the older girl seemed to care that much about her even though they just met during Thanksgiving. Marley was touched about that and really appreciated the older girl's advice so she was going to follow it and finally become a new version of Marley Rose. A better Marley Rose, for sure. She smiled encouraging herself and answered Santana. **"Thank you Santana, I'm doing that and I'll let you know how it goes! PS. Brittany's doing alright btw."** She added that little PS note for her because she knew how much the perky blonde and her former mentor loved each other, she had seen it first hand when Santana was back in Lima along with that Quinn girl. Marley could definitely see how those two would look at each other with such pain, regret, sadness but above of all, true love. She herself had never experienced true love but if something was Marley was that what Santana and Brittany shared when they looked at other was love. True love. She made a mental note to try and get the former cheerleader to talk about it with her and maybe she could even help her get the blonde back just like she had helped her with her upcoming dat- meeting with one Jake Puckerman. Her phone beeped which startled her since she wasn't expecting Santana to reply to her latest text. **"I'll be expecting news from you little one! PS. Thanks for the info."** Marley smiled and rested back on her bed, daydreaming about what possibly was happening tomorrow and she couldn't help but wish tomorrow would come sooner.

* * *

Marley fidgeted with her fingers while opening her locker and placing some of her books in it, it had been her last period so she now had to walk up to the football field to meet up with Jake. This obviously made her really nervous as to what the boy would want to show her but it also made her very curious so she closed her locker and realized that one Kitty Wilde was eyeing her curiously. The singer was caught off guard by this for a moment until she realized that the blonde cheerleader probably knew that Jake had asked her to meet after Glee Club, yeah, that had to be. She ignored it and took a deep breath as she adjusted the warm jersey that her mom had made lovingly for her and walked out of the school and towards the football field. She couldn't help but keep wondering what was going to happen next and if this wasn't all some kind of sick joke and she was going to end up getting hurt at the end. But that couldn't be, Jake was always sweet towards her…

Marley finally reached the football field and blinked a few time as she caught sight of the Glee Club's band standing there under the few snowflakes that were falling from the sky. She frowned at that, why were them in there? And where was Jake? She was about to open her mouth to ask one of them what was going on when something caught her attention. It was Jake walking towards her with a guitar and his trademark smirk glued to his lips. The brunette was still in shock to form any kind of word so she stayed silent, staring at the guy whose smile grew wider and made a sign towards the band. The melody was quite familiar for her but she couldn't place her finger in which song it was, though as soon as Jake started singing the first lyrics her heart skipped a beat and she swore she had to be dreaming. Jake Puckerman, Lima resident badass was serenading her with an Ed Sheeran's love song under the snow.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
and build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down._

_And three words have  
two meanings  
there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you._

Jake pointed a finger towards her and smiled as he began playing his guitar and walking around. Marley was now speechless and could only stare at him in awe.

_And it's dark in a cold December  
but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend ya  
and keep you sheltered from the storm  
that's raging on._

_I'm out of touch_  
_I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up_  
_when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done_  
_I think I love you better now._

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and colour you in._

_If things go right_  
_we can frame it_  
_and put you on a wall._

_And it's so hard to say it_  
_but I've been here before_  
_and I'll surrender up my heart_  
_and swap it for yours._

Marley was still staring at Jake and her mouth hung open at what she had witnessed in front of her. The boy left his guitar at one side as the rest of the band gathered their instruments and belongings and left the place as well, leaving the two teenagers alone under the non-stopping snow. The brunette remembered what Santana had told her before, she had to show him how much she really liked him and wanted to be with him; so she decided to be brave now and do it. She took a deep breath and ran towards the boy that had just turned around to face her again and had the slightest amount of time to catch her but ended up on them both falling onto the snow. They both laughed at the situation and Marley looked down, being on top of him had her a bit dizzy but still managed to smile.

"You are so beautiful, Marley." Jake smiled up to her and moved the hair out of her face as she also traced her right cheek with his fingertips. The brunette was still smiling at the boy and her cheek flustered red but she didn't mind anymore. Marley leaned in, her lips brushing against his own. Jake smirked and pressed their lips together in their first kiss ever. They both deepened the kiss as the boy was still holding her cheeks sweetly. They broke it after a few seconds and smiled at each other. "This is a nice way to end that performance." Jake joked as he chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"Someone told me that I should show my true feelings, you know." Marley giggled and bit her lower lip while looking at him.

"So does that mean you're going on a date with me, then?" The young teenager asked the brunette as he moved up to a sitting position moving Marley up with him as well.

"Yeah, I think so." The singer nodded her head and smiled as well, she stood up from his lap and offered her hand to him who took it eagerly and stood up as well. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist quickly and brought their faces together again. "Then let's not waist anymore minutes here." He grinned at Marley and winked.

* * *

**That's about it kids, R&R please. :)))))**


End file.
